Beast
by Scilette
Summary: Dein Leben war seit jeher eine Hölle. Bis du auf Ace trafst und so mit meinem Mal alles zum Guten wendete, doch nichts bleibt für immer und als Ace schließlich in Lebensgefahr gerät, wird das auch dir schmerzlichst bewusst. Ace x Reader


Sanft streicht der Wind durch dein Haare, während du dich langsam der Klippe nährst. Die Sonne ist bereits am Untergehen und taucht das Meer, wie auch die Küste in ein malerisches Spiel aus Rot-, Gelb- und Orangetönen. In Momenten wie diesem, kommen all die Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Die Erinnerungen an deine Kindheit und die an das Treffen mit der wichtigsten Person deines Lebens.

_Weinend standest du, ein kleines Mädchen, auf der Straße. Keine zwei Meter von dir entfernt lagen zwei blutüberströmte Leichen. Auch du selbst und die Straße war vom Blut deiner Opfer rot gefärbt. _  
_Einige Bewohner dieses kleinen Dorfes standen noch da, doch der Großteil hatte sich schon in ihre Häuser verbarrikadiert._  
_Plötzlich hörten deine Augen auf rötlich zu schimmern und dieser mordlustig Glanz darin verschwand. Du begannst zu zittern und brachst schließlich zusammen. Niemand half dir._  
_Die letzten verbleibenden Schaulustigen suchten spätestens jetzt schleunigst das Weite und ließen dich einfach auf der Straße, in dem Blut deiner Opfer, liegen. _  
_Irgendwann, es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, kehrte Leben in dich zurück. Langsam und immer noch zitternd standst du auf und gingst leicht taumelnd durch die menschenleeren Straßen. _  
_Mehr als einmal stürztest du, ehe du den Wald erreicht hattest. Tief im Wald verborgen lag eine alten verlassene Villa, hier lebtest du. Du tratst ein und gingst zu deinem Zimmer. Dort ließt du dich in dein Bett fallen, kuscheltest sich in die Decken und versuchtest noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Doch du konntest nicht. Leise begannst du zu schluchzen und zogst die Decke noch enger um dich, so als könnte diese dich beschützen. Irgendwann weintest du dich in den Schlaf._  
_So lief es fast immer ab, wenn du die Stadt betratst, du verlorst die Kontrolle über dein anderes Ich._  
_Und wenn das passierte, dass wusstest du genau, tötetest du wahllos. _  
_Weil du ein Monster warst. Das hatte man dir oft genug an den Kopf geworfen. Und auch nach der ganzen Zeit tat es immer noch sehr weh, das zu hören._  
_Doch du hattest dich mit deinem Schicksal abgefunden. _  
_Du wusstest jetzt, dass es für dich kein anderes Leben geben konnte, auch wenn du es dir noch so sehr wünschtest._  
_Denn du warst die Tochter des Teufels._  
_Du warst Beastie._

_~einige Jahre später~_

_Jetzt sahst du schweigend am Strand und starrtest in den Sonnenuntergang. Dieser Anblick hatte dich schon immer fasziniert. Seit du klein warst, wünschtest du dir manchmal zu wissen, was hinter dem Meer war. Doch dazu würde es nie kommen, sagtest du dir dann immer, aber du durftest ja noch träumen. Oder nicht?_  
_Ruhig schlosst du deine Augen und dachtest über dein bisheriges Leben nach. Viel gab es da nicht, außer das irgend ein Teufel oder Dämon Besitz von dir ergriffen hatte und du deshalb manchmal die Kontrolle über dich verlorst. Doch das konnte jetzt nicht mehr passieren, denn dieser Teil der Insel war vor Jahren verlassen worden. _  
_Das hatte zwei was Gutes, erstens konntest du so nicht mehr töten und zweitens hattest du es geschafft dein zweites Ich fast gänzlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Darauf warst du mehr als nur stolz, doch es interessierte keinen. Doch das hatte es noch nie. Nie hatte sich jemand für dich interessiert._  
_So in Erinnerungen schwelgend bemerktest du nicht, dass dich jemand entdeckte hatte. Erst als diese Person versehentlich auf einen Ast trat und dieser zerbracht, schrecktest du hoch. _  
_Suchend blicktest du dich um. Nicht das du Angst hattest, nein, das brauchtest du gar nicht, denn falls dich jemand angreifen sollte, würde dein anderes Ich spielend mit diesem fertig werden. Soweit du wusstest, hatte niemand bisher auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen dich gehabt und du konntest dir kaum vorstellen, dass es hier Leute gab, die so stark waren. Du bestrittest ja nicht mal, dass es solche gab, nur konntest du nicht glauben, dass gleich so jemand vor dir stehen würde._  
_Auch dieser jemand hatte bemerkt, dass du wusstest, dass er da war. Da konnte er auch gleich rauskommen. _  
_Leicht überrascht betrachtetest du den jungen Mann der da aus dem Wald kam. Er hatte schwarze Haare, ein paar Sommersprossen und trug einen orangen Hut mit zwei Smilys und eine knielange Hose. Grinsend stand er vor dir, während du ihn immer noch perplex anschautest. Hatte er denn keine Angst vor dir?_  
_Er hingegen schien deine Ratlosigkeit ziemlich lustig zu finden, denn er begann leise zu lachen und meinte dann: „Hast du noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, oder warum starrst du mich so an?"_  
_Verärgert blicktest du ihn an, du hatte mit vielen gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er dich auslachte. Du wolltest gerade antworten, als dir einfiel, dass das doch nichts bringen würde, so blieb du einfach sitzen und blickte schon fast stur auf das Meer. _  
_Doch der junge Mann neben dir gab nicht so leicht auf. „Hey, sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt. Übrigens, ich bin Ace." Während er das gesagt hatte, hattest du ihn wieder angeschaut. Und als er dich dann anlächelte, wurde dir gleich warm ums Herz, war es doch schon so lange her, dass das jemand getan hatte. _  
_„Ähm, ich bin...Beastie", stellte du dich vor, dabei versuchtest du auch zu lächeln, was ziemlich niedlich aussah, da du dabei leicht rot wurdest. _  
_„Beastie? Das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name", stelle Ace fest, während er sich neben dich fallen ließ. _  
_„Es ist auch nicht mein richtiger Name, nehme ich jedenfalls an", antwortetest du und schautest verträumt aufs Meer._  
_„So, wie heißt du denn dann?", wollte Ace wissen._  
_„Das weiß ich nicht, man hat mich immer nur Beastie genannt, daher hab ich wohl meinen richtigen Namen vergessen."_  
_„Oh, das tut mir leid."_  
_„Muss es nicht", winktest du ab. Es ging dir deswegen ja nicht schlechter, außerdem konnte er sowieso nichts dafür._  
_Danach herrschte eine Weile schweigen bis dir etwas einfiel._  
_„Ace, du bist nicht von hier, hab ich recht?"_  
_Ace schaute dich verblüfft an und antwortete: „Stimmt, woher weißt du das?"_  
_„Jeder der von hier kommt, wäre schon abgehauen, sobald er mich gesehen hätte", erklärtest du ruhig, doch man konnte die Trauer und die Wut aus diesen Worten heraushören. _  
_„Warum das?"_  
_„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." Ace wunderte sich zwar, beließ es aber dabei. So kehrte wieder Stille ein, bis du das Gespräch wieder aufnahmst._  
_„Was ich eigentlich fragen wollte ist, was da hinter dem Meer ist. Kannst du mir das sagen?" Ace schaute dich wieder überrascht an. So was wusstest du nicht? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Aber wenn du es wirklich nicht wusstest, konnte er dir es ja erzählen. So begann er: „Es gibt eigentlich kein 'hinter dem Meer', das Meer ist quasi unendlich, es gibt unzählige unentdeckte Inseln und Abenteuer, die nur darauf warten gefunden zu werden. So etwas finden und erleben, das machen Piraten. Sie schließen sich zu Crews zusammen und erobern die Welt für sich. Der größte Traum eines Piraten ist es aber das One Piece zu finden und König der Piraten zu werden." _  
_„Bist du auch Pirat?", fragtest du plötzlich._  
_„Ja, bin ich. Ich bin Kommandant in Whitebeards Crew", berichtete er stolz. Damit hatte er deine Neugierde geweckt. Du wusstest zwar weder wer Whitebeard war, noch was es mit dem One Piece auf sich hatte, aber es klang sehr spannend._  
_„Was habt ihr denn so für Abenteuer erlebt?"_  
_So erzählte Ace ein Abenteuer nach dem anderen und du hörtest gespannt zu. Die Zeit verging und ihr Beiden sahst bis tief in die Nacht hinein dort. _

_Im Nachhinein konntest du sagen, das das der wichtigste Tag in deinem bisherigen Leben war, denn er veränderte es völlig. Ace und du trafen sich noch ein paar Mal und als Ace schließlich gehen musste, bot er dir an doch mitzukommen und Piratin zu werden. Du überlegtest nicht lange und kamst mit, es hielt dich ja nichts hier. Die Whitebeard-Piraten staunten nicht schlecht als Ace dich mitbrachte, doch du durftest bleiben und wurdest ein festes Mitglied der Crew. Damit war dein größter Traum war geworden. Eigentlich sogar deine zwei Träume. Der Eine, die Welt zu sehen und zu entdecken und der Andere, eine Familie zu haben. Diese Träume erfüllten sich in Whitebeards Crew. Du warst glücklich bis zu jenem Tag._

_Nachdenklich saßt du auf dem Mast des Schiffes und suchtest den Horizont ab. Dir war unwohl, aber du wusstest nicht warum. Es ging dir schon seit Tagen so und du hattest das Gefühl, dass es jeden Tag schlimmer werden würde. Trotzdem hattest du deinen Wachdienst übernommen und saßt jetzt hier. _  
_Die Stunden vergingen und jemand kam um dich abzulösen. Mittlerweile doch ziemlich müde ließt du dich in dein Bett fallen, du hattest als Mädchen schon von Anfang an das Privileg eines Einzelzimmers gehabt und warst darüber immer sehr froh gewesen, denn du wusstest wie hier einige nach genug Alkohol sein konnten und hattest keine Lust dir mit solchen ein Zimmer zu teilen. _  
_Du dachtest noch über das eine oder andere nach, vor allem aber über Ace, der vor einiger Zeit aufgebrochen war um Teach zu töten. Dieser hatte kurz zuvor einen Kameraden umgebracht. Du hättest ihn am Liebsten gleich umgebracht, aber du warst in diesem Moment noch zu geschockt gewesen. Das du es nicht getan hattest, konntest du dir einfach nicht verzeihen, dabei wusstest du nicht Mal ob du überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hättest. Doch daran wolltest du jetzt nicht denken, sonst würdest du dich wieder so aufregen und die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Nein, das wolltest du nicht, schließlich musstest du morgen mithelfen. _  
_Du drehtest dich um und schliefst bald darauf ein. Kurze Zeit später begannst du zu träumen._

Du befandst dich in einer Stadt. Viele Menschen liefen an dir vorbei, ohne dich zu bemerken. Du dachtest dir nichts weiter dabei und gingst durch die Straßen. Plötzlich veränderte sich die Kulisse, die Leute verschwanden und es tauchte eine Gruppe seltsam aussehender Leute auf. Vier davon waren dir unbekannt, doch den Fünften wurdest du immer erkennen. Marshall D. Teach.  
Schnell liefst du zu einem Haus und verstecktest dich dort. Die Fünf schienen dich aber gar nicht zu bemerken, sie liefen einfach an dir vorbei. Schnell, aber unauffällig folgtest du ihnen. Nach einigen Minuten blieben sie stehen und begannen mit jemanden zu sprechen. Du konnte nicht erkennen mit wem, aber die Stimme erkanntest du. Ace.  
Da du mehr sehen wolltest, verließt du dein Versteck. Du konntest sehen wie die Beiden anfingen zu kämpfen, es lief alles irgendwie in Zeitraffer ab. Warst du zu beginn noch völlig überzeugt, dass Ace gewinnen würde, verlorst du Zunehmend die Hoffnung. Ace war zwar gut, aber Teachs Teufelsfrucht war stärker und mächtiger. Ace hatte kaum eine Chance, wie du dir eingestehen musstest.  
Am Ende verlor Ace. Du konntest es nicht fassen. Er durfte einfach nicht verlieren!  
Doch er hatte es, jetzt lag er bewusstlos und schwer verletzt am Boden. Du warst schon aufgesprungen und wolltest zu ihm hinrennen und ihm helfen, als sich die Kulisse wieder veränderte.  
Jetzt befandst du dich in einer Art Gefängnis. Du selbst standst vor der Zelle in der Ace saß. Er war verletzt und wirkte völlig erledigt. Du hattest nicht mal genug Zeit um dich auf ihn zuzubewegen, als sich die Kulisse wieder veränderte.  
Du standst auf einem Schlachtfeld. Um du herum überall Leichen und Blut. Du bekamst Angst. Was war hier passiert? Hattest du die Kontrolle über dich verloren und sie alle getötet? Wenn das...Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte es einfach nicht.  
Du gingst weiter, bis dir etwas ins Auge stach. Warum du es überhaupt gesehen hattest, wusstest du nicht, es war eigentlich sehr unscheinbar. Schnell liefst du dahin und bliebst wie erstarrt stehen.  
Du sankst auf die Knie und fingst leise an zu wimmern: „Nein, nein, nein. Das darf nicht sein. Bitte nicht! Ace!"  
Vor dir lag Ace. Seinen tödlichen Verletzungen erlegen.

_Mit einem lauten Schrei erwachtest du aus deinem Traum. Obwohl es nur ein Traum war, musstest du weinen. Es war so real gewesen. Und du wusstest, dass es real war. Es war die Zukunft._  
_So etwas hattest du schon ein paar Mal erlebt, als du noch klein war. Es hatte sich immer bewahrheitet. Wenn das die Zukunft war, musstest du das um jeden Preis verhindern. Es durfte einfach nicht passieren. _  
_Entschlossen wischtest du dir die Tränen aus den Augen und standst auf. Du zogst dir schnell neue Sachen an und liefst durch die Gänge des Schiffes zur Bibliothek, dass es immer noch finster war störte dich herzlich wenig. In der Bibliothek suchtest du zielstrebig das Buch über die Wüsten- und Halbwüsteninseln raus und begannst zu lesen. Nach etwa zwei Stunden wurdest du fündig. Die Insel auf der der Kampf stattfinden sollte, hieß Banaro. Es war eine kleine Halbwüsteninsel in der Nähe von Water Seven, nicht mal eine Woche Fahrt von deinem jetzigen Standpunkt aus._  
_Schnell schnapptest du sich einen Zettel und zeichnetest eine Skizze der Karte, auf der Banaro verzeichnet war. Danach stelltest du das Buch wieder in das Regal und verließt die Bibliothek in Richtung Kartenlager. _  
_Dort angekommen durchstöbertest du die Regale bis du fandst, was du suchtest. Den Eternal-Port nach Banaro. Warum sie den hatten, war dir ein Rätsel, aber es gab hier immerhin zu fast jeder Insel einen._  
_Damit war der erste Teil deiner Idee verwirklicht, aber es blieb noch Teil zwei. Du musste auf eigene Faust dorthin. Wenn du mit der ganzen Crew dorthin kommen würdest, wäre es zu auffällig, vorausgesetzt sie würden dir überhaupt glauben. Schließlich hattest du keinerlei Beweise dafür. Doch du wusstest, dass es stimmte._  
_Schnell liefst du in dein Zimmer, packtest ein paar Sachen und schriebst auf einen Zettel, dass du eine Weile weg sein würdest und sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten und gingst. An Deck machtest du dir eines der Beiboote fertig und segeltest los. Auf dem Weg nach draußen hattest du noch etwas Proviant mitgehen lassen, damit du die Woche nicht hungern musstest._  
_Als die Sonne aufging, war die Moby Dick schon lange außer Sichtweite. Das Schiff war zwar schnell, aber es kam auf jede Minute an. Du konntest nämlich nicht sagen, wann das alles eintreffen würde. Daher empfandst du es als besser, früher dort zu sein und warten zu müssen, als zu spät zu kommen. _

_~einige Tage später~_

_Du sahst langsam die Umrisse der Insel in Sicht kommen. Du dachtest, du hättest es rechtzeitig geschafft, doch dann gab es eine gewaltige Explosion auf der Insel. Panisch und entsetzt blicktest du auf dieses Schauspiel. Ein riesiger Feuerball traf auf eine Art Schattenkugel der selben Größe. Es war ein wirklich beeindruckendes Schauspiel, doch du durftest keine Zeit verlieren, nicht solange Ace noch in Gefahr war. _  
_Nach wenigen Minuten, die dir wie eine nicht enden wollende Ewigkeit vorkamen, erreichtest du die Insel. Dein Boot war noch nicht Mal ganz im Hafen, als du absprangst und los ranntest. Richtung Mittelpunkt der Insel, den von dort war die Explosion gekommen. _  
_Nach etwa zehn Minuten begannen deine Beine zu schmerzen. Ja, du warst noch nie ein Mensch mit allzu großer Ausdauer gewesen, doch du durftest jetzt nicht aufgeben. _  
_Nicht wenn es um Ace' Leben ging. Erschöpft erreichtest du eine Stadt. So zerstört wie die Häuser aussahen, musste hier der Kampf stattfinden. Wieder gab es eine Explosion. Du zucktest durch den lauten Knall zusammen. _  
_Noch ehe du reagieren konntest, schlug etwas durch die Hauswand neben dir und riss dich dabei fast mit. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprangst du zur Seite. Als der aufgewirbelte Staub sich wieder lichtete, erkanntest du wer da durch die Wand geflogen war. Ace._  
_Er war augenscheinlich schwer verletzt und hatte schon Mühe auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er schien dich nicht zu bemerken, viel zu sehr musste er sich auch den Kampf konzentrieren. Du wolltest gerade zu ihm rennen und ihm helfen, als sich Teach vor ihm aufbaute. Auch er bemerkte dich nicht._  
_Er griff Ace weiter an und du standest wie erstarrt da und konntest dich nicht rühren. Es war die selbe Starre, die dich schon das letzte Mal daran gehindert hatte Teach zu töten. Doch dieses Mal musstest du etwas tun, sonst würden Ace und viele deiner anderen Kameraden sterben. So gab es nur eine Chance. Dein anderes Ich musste kämpfen._  
_Du schlosst die Augen und gingst in dich. Langsam gabst du die Kontrolle an das Monster in dir ab. Schlussendlich kontrollierte es deinen Körper und du konntest nur zuschauen. Du sahst wie du dich schnell auf Teach zu bewegtest und ihn mit einem gekonnten Tritt einige Meter von Ace weg befördertest. Noch ehe er überhaupt realisieren konnte was hier passierte, warst du schon wieder neben ihm und schlugst auf ihn ein. Schnell zogst du dein Messer, welches du immer bei dir trugst und wolltest ihn erstechen, doch er war nicht mehr da. Suchend blicktest du dich um. Plötzlich stand er wieder vor dir. Danach ging alles viel zu schnell. Er erschuf eine Art Schwarzes Loch und wollte dich damit angreifen, als dir jemand einen Schubs gab und dich somit aus der Schussbahn beförderte. Unsanft schlugst du auf dem Boden auf, aber du hattest zur Zeit andere Probleme. Was war mit Ace? _  
_Er hatte dich gerettet, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Aber was war mit ihm passiert. Schnell blicktest du dich um und sahst Ace keine zwei Meter von dir entfernt am Boden liegen. Er blutete stark und hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Selbst ohne medizinische Kenntnisse konntest du sagen, dass er in Lebensgefahr schweben musste. Bei diesem Anblick brannten bei dir alle Sicherungen durch und du überließt dem Monster in dir endgülitig das Feld. Wütend stürmtest du auf Teach zu. Das war das Letzte an das du dich erinnertest. Danach war Filmriss._

_Ein Rütteln an deiner Schulter brachte dich wieder zu Bewusstsein. Im ersten Moment wusstest du nicht was los war oder wo du warst, doch dann fiel dir alles wieder ein. Du warst hergekommen um Ace zu retten. Panik stieg in dir auf. Wo war er?_  
_Du wolltest dich aufsetzten, aber es ging nicht. Jemand hielt dich fest. Du drehtest deinen Kopf ein wenig um zu sehen wer es war und wurdest ein bisschen rot als zu Ace erkanntest, der dich erleichtert anlächelte. „Du bist endlich wach. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."_  
_Erst jetzt bemerktest du das Ace dich halb auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte und den Armen hielt, dadurch wurdest du noch eine Spur röter. Du lächeltest entschuldigend und sagtest: „Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht."_  
_„Schon okay, es ist ja nichts passiert, aber jetzt sag mal, was hast du hier auf der Insel gemacht?"_  
_„Naja, ich wollte dir helfen, deshalb bin ich hier her gekommen", antwortest du._  
_„Aber woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?", fragte er weiter, immerhin konntest du das gar nicht wissen. Aber wenn du es nicht gewusst hättest wärst du ja nicht hier. Gespannt wartete er auf deine Erklärung, während du wieder etwas rot wurdest, weil er dich so intensiv ansah._  
_„Weil ich vor etwa einer Woche einen Traum hatte. Darin haben du und Teach gekämpft und er hat gewonnen. Ich hatte schon öfters Träume, die die Zukunft gezeigt haben. Naja, und dann hab ich in der Bibliothek nach der Insel gesucht, als ich die gefunden hatte, den Eternal-Port geklaut und bin losgefahren", erklärtest du. _  
_„Also, bist du ohne Vaters Wissen los", stellte er fest. Leicht beschämt nicktest du: „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es mir erlauben würde, ich wusste nicht mal ob er mir überhaupt glauben würde, deshalb bin ich los ohne jemanden Bescheid zu geben, ich hab nur einen Zettel dagelassen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen um mich machen."_  
_„Das hättest du nicht machen müssen."_  
_„Ich wollte es aber machen, weil du mir sehr viel bedeutest", die letzten Worte hattest du nur leise gemurmelt, in der Hoffnung dass er sie nicht genau verstehen würde, denn es war dir in einer Art sehr peinlich so was zu sagen, auch wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach. Denn Ace war die wichtigste Person deines Lebens geworden ohne das du es bemerkt hattest._  
_„Du bedeutest mir auch viel, mehr als du eigentlich solltest. I-ich liebe dich." Noch ehe du überhaupt reagieren konntest, spürtest du seine weichen Lippen auf deinen. Im ersten Moment wusstest du nicht was du jetzt machen solltest, doch dann gingst du vorsichtig darauf ein. Ein wunderbar warmes Gefühl durchströmte deinen Körper, während du den Kuss nun vollends erwiderte. Diesen Augenblick wolltest du nie beenden, aber irgendwann ging euch beiden die Luft aus und ihr musstet den Kuss unterbrechen. Dein Gesicht war knallrot, aber Ace sah nicht viel besser aus. So saßt ihr da und schautet euch einfach nur an. Dieses Schweigen zwischen euch wurde mit der Zeit mehr und mehr unangenehm, bis du es schließlich brachst: „Ace? Ich ... dich auch."_  
_Für einige Sekunden blickte dich Ace sprachlos an, er hatte sich wohl schon auf eine Aubfuhr dann erschien ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und zog dich näher zu sich._  
_So saßt ihr eine Weile schweigend da und genosst den Moment. Ace hielt dich noch immer in seinen Armen, während du dich leicht an ihn kuscheltest. Dieser Moment sollte von euch aus nie zu ende gehen. _  
_Doch auch das schönste auf der Welt musste ein Ende haben, dieses Mal in Form eurer Kameraden, die urplötzlich auftauchten. Sie bemerkten nicht in was für eine Situation sie da rein platzten und als sie es bemerkten, war es bereits zu spät._  
_Seufzend ließ Ace dich los, damit du aufstehen konntest. Währenddessen versuchtest du sie mental zu erdolchen, was allerdings nicht funktionierte. Schlussendlich gabst du es auf, aber dir würde schon noch eine kleine Strafe einfallen, das wusstest du. Und das wussten auch deine Kameraden, die sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machten, angeblich um den anderen Beschied zu geben, dass sie euch gefunden hatten und ihr wohlauf wart, aber ihr wusstet beide, dass sie nur allen erzählen wollten, wie sie euch gefunden hatten und deiner Strafe entgehen wollten. Aber abhauen half da nichts, allein schon weil ihr auf einem Schiff lebtet._  
_Gerade als du losgehen wolltest, griff Ace nach deiner Hand. Du schautest ihn erst verwundert an, doch als du verstandest was er wollte, lächeltest du nur und beließest es dabei._  
_So gingt ihr Hand in Hand zu den Anderen, die es den geschockten Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, nicht ganz glauben konnten, was sie da sahen._  
_Von Whitebeard musstest du dir so einiges anhören, weil du einfach abgehauen warst, aber auch er freute sich für euch beide. Ihr wart froh, dass keiner etwas dagegen hatte und bliebt auch zusammen._

Ja, das ist deine Vergangenheit. Sie hat nicht besonders gut angefangen, aber dafür wundervoll geendet. Plötzlich tritt eine Person hinter dich. Du musst dich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer da steht.  
„Was machst du hier?" Während er das sagt, legt er einen Arm um deine Schultern und du lehnst dich an ihn.  
„Ach, nichts", antwortest du. Ace lächelt dich an, dann beugt er sich zu dir runter und küsst dich sanft. Du erwiderst den Kuss und lächelst in dich hinein. Ja, deine Vergangenheit ist vielleicht nicht sonderlich toll gewesen, aber dafür ist das Hier und Jetzt umso besser. Du legst deine Arme um seinen Hals und ziehst ihn noch enger an dich. Gerade als der Kuss noch intensiver werden soll, platzen mal wieder eure Kameraden dazwischen.  
Ja, manches würde sich wohl nie ändern.


End file.
